


Sontarans.

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: timebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere





	Sontarans.

River smiled as she ran through the echoing empty tunnels, shooting the aliens that pursued her through the silver painted spaceship. She rested a hand over her protruding stomach, well being 7 months pregnant wouldn't stop River Song from adventuring.

She turned a sharp corner to be faced with five Sontaran soldiers, she quickly turned on the spot and ran in the opposite direction. 

River barely contains a scream as a laser blaster from a chasing Sontaran hit her in the thigh. She stumbles into the wall with a groan as a sharp pain shoots through her stomach and water soon puddles around her feet. "Oh just as bad as your father…bad timing!" 

River bundled herself into the closest room and locked the door behind her, hoping that they wouldn't find her for a good time. She lent her head back against the door, her curls splaying out behind her as she let out a groan of pain. She quickly sent out a message using her communicator.  
Doctor. Baby is on it's way.   
She sent that message along with her current coordinates. She ripped part of the end of her dress away to tie around her wound, stopping most of the bleeding.

River was not enjoying the situation she was in, with her contractions coming every 10 minutes and an army of angry Sontarans on the hunt for her, this child could have no picked a worse time to come.

After what felt like an eternity the small wail of a newborn TimeLord child was heard. River choked out a heavy sob as she used her blaster to cut the cord and wrapped her child in her dress. Cradling the newborn to her chest as she strokes her small ginger curls. She smiled at the child in her arms. "Hello Amelia…my little Amelia…you're going to be a whole new adventure aren't you?"

Amelia stretched out her small limbs, she had stopped her wailing as soon as she laid eyes on her mother, falling asleep in her arms as the sound of the TARDIS materialising finally filled the air.


End file.
